Software testers often enter sample data into a software application during the development and testing of the application. While performing a manual functional test on a software application or a web page, the tester often needs to repeatedly complete long forms with various data. Since the data is manually entered, filling these forms is tedious, time consuming, and error prone. This can result in unreliable test results and fewer data scenarios being tested. These issues inevitably affect the efficacy of the testing and ultimately the quality of the resulting software application.